dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blitz
Blitz Gallery Real Name: Ryan Greyson Current Alias: Blitz Aliases: Blitz Identity: Secret Alignment: Good Affiliation: X-Men Relatives: Jack Greyson (Deceased), Beth Greyson (Deceased), Ashleigh Balting (Childhood friend. Like a sister) Universe: Earth-616 Base Of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5'9" Weight: 136lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: None Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Student Education: High School Origin: Ryan is a mutant whose powers developed during puberty and further developed when struck by lightning at age 14. Place of Birth: Shelbyville, Indiana Creator: The Ghost of Razgriz of Gaia Online History Ryan led a normal life most kids would throughout his childhood. He had the normal amount of friends, average grades, and a girlfriend. Earlier on, when he was 13, he started manifesting the ability to manipulate electricity. He could control the path and even hold it, but he wasn't able to generate it untill he was struck by lightning when he was caught in a thunderstorm at age 14. Since then, he's been absorbing stray electrons into his body and that's what makes him able to generate electricity. No one knew about it untill one night he was cheering on his friend at a high school football game and a thunderstorm came out of nowhere. Ryan had a random discharge and fried his parents and hurt a few others around him. Everyone tried to kill him, but he got away just in time. He was only seen again in his home town once at his parents' funeral. He was chased away at the end of that when the townspeople noticed the air had an electric feel to it. They had almost killed him when he released a spherical electric area blast that killed seven more people and wounded 26 because he absorbed too many electrons. He was was soon found by Xavier and was taken Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters when he was 16. Xavier used the concept of a circuit to design and build a pair of gauntlets to help control Ryan's power. The Professor had also locked Ryan's memories of the incidents, so Ryan thinks his parents were killed in a crash and the people of his hometown were killed in a meteorstorm. He has since then reverted to his carefree self, but will be serious when needed. He can also speak slightly fluent Japanese, and owns a sport bike. X-Men During the beginning of Ryan's introduction into the team, he was involved in helping to destroy the Justice League moon base. Soon after, he, along with everyone else in the mansion at the time, were trapped in the Psychic Plane. He was powerless to do anything. He decided to take a vacation from it all afterwards, to travel a bit. This was to secretly come to terms with the memories released by Nova. It has been 6 months since Ryan has left. Return After Ryan's return, he had explained his leave to Mindee, them hooking up again soon after. But not too long after his return, there was an attack on the mansion. Being the senior student and part of the team, he protected the boys' dorm. Later that night, an incident with Cyclops's powers left Ryan comatose. Social Life Ryan tries to make friends around the campus, but sometimes finds himself saying the wrong thing. Allies X-Men and their allies. Enemies None at the moment. Love Life Ryan's more on the shy side when it comes to dating, so he's currently single. He did, however, date Mindee Stepford for a short time. That love has recently been rekindled. Powers - Generate and manipulate electricity. - Uncanny sense of direction. Roleplaying Statistics STRENGTHS: Thunderstorm, Bilingual (Japanese) WEAKNESSES: Past memories, losing his gauntlets, inability to talk to people well unless he knows them. ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Typical AGILITY: Typical ENDURANCE: Excellent REASON: Good INTUITION: Typical PSYCHE: Typical SPEED: Good POPULARITY: Feeble (Typical in hometown) ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1x6 Typical PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1x10 Good ENERGY ATTACK: See Modifiers ENERGY DEFENSE: 1x10 Good PSYCHIC ATTACK: none PSYCHIC DEFENSE: 1x6 OTHER ABILITIES: Electrical Absorption: absorbs electricity and atoms at all times: from static in the air, electrical appliances, outlets, etc (often causing lights to flicker, etc). Can't control the absorption, and thus must wear specifically-designed gauntlets at all times to regulate it. Lightning Blasts: He can discharge the energy through lightning blasts from hands. Up to Incredible damage. Thunderstorm/Electrical Storm: Discharge energy in one large burst of Unearthly energy damage, but causes unconsciousness for 3 rounds. ____________________ WEAPONS none